Silverpine Forest
thumb|The Skittering Dark Silverpine Forest is a vast, ancient wood that runs along Lordaeron's rugged western coast. The land ranges from fairly flat to hilly, and is nestled among even taller mountains. The forest is eerily silent save for the occasional unnatural howling echoing among the trees. Mossy overhangs shiver in the cold breeze, and the trees are all sickly or dying. Dilapitated farmsteads and abandoned mines dot the land, home now to the darker denizens of the woods. The Forsaken claim Silverpine as part of their territory, though that claim is disputed by the wizards of Dalaran in the southeast, and agents of the Scourge who have taken possession of some of the ruined fields and steddings. Rothide gnolls operate from the mysterious Fenris Isle, and are fiercely attacking anyone who dares approach their dealings. To the southwest, the people of Pyrewood Village have fallen under a curse, transforming into bloodthirsty werewolves at nighttime. This is the doing of the insane archmage Arugal, who makes his home in the darkened towers of Shadowfang Keep. Silverpine Forest frequently sees battle, as Alliance forces from Southshore journey to the forsaken woods to attack the Sepulcher or enter Shadowfang. It is right at the edge of Forsaken homeland, and the southernmost point where effects of the plague can be seen affecting the plantlife. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Silverpine Forest Horde Undercity Undead 10-20 Western Lordaeron History Silverpine Forest was once kept safe by the Alliance-affiliated kingdoms of Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Dalaran. The woods were lush and beautiful, full of birdsong and the scent of tree sap and tilled earth. Farmsteads laid claim to parts of the woods, and the plentiful mines in the area yielded deposits of silver. During the Third War, the forest was affected by the plague of undeath. The forces of the Lich King invaded the woods, setting fire to the crops and massacring its people. With Lordaeron destroyed, the wizards of Dalaran busy rebuilding their home, and the citizens of Gilneas having locked themselves away behind the Greymane Wall, no one was left to take care of the forest. The plague began to affect the trees, making them pale and lifeless with disease. Since its fall, the forest has become occupied by the Forsaken, minions of Thule Ravenclaw, and the forces of Arugal. Its fate lies in uncertain hands as the opposing factions vie for control of the strategically important woods. Getting There thumb|Valgan's Field ; Horde:From the crossroads outside Undercity, run west following the signs. Either start questing once you reach Silverpine Forest, or continue to follow the path into the forest until you see a signposted turn off to the west to The Sepulcher. You can pick up the flight path there. Alternatively you can swim across Lordamere Lake from behind Undercity. ; Alliance:From Southshore run north to the main road, then turn left and head all the way in to Silverpine Forest. Geography Maps thumb|Silverpine Forest Map *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Silverpine Forest & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons * Shadowfang Keep Travel Hubs thumb|The Sepulcher Flight paths from the Sepulcher * Undercity * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills Regions Adjacent to Silverpine Forest Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Tirisfal Glades 1-10 North By foot or by flightpath from the Sepulcher to the Undercity Hillsbrad Foothills 20-35 Southeast By foot or by flightpath from the Sepulcher to Tarren Mill Alterac Mountains 32-39 East By swimming across Lordamere Lake Notable Characters thumb|Malden's Orchard Silverpine Forest is home to several forsaken of note. At the Sepulcher, High Executor Hadrec sends promising young forsaken to investigage the activity of the local Rot Hide gnolls. He assisted in his efforts by Apothecary Renferrel, who also seeks to concoct a new plague using various animal organs as ingredients. And nearby, the devious Dalar Dawnweaver ponders the presence of the Worgen in Silverpine Forest. For a complete list of characters, see List of Silverpine Forest NPCs. Quests * Arugal must Die! Resources thumb|Ambermill * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures thumb|Olsen's Farthing *Bears *Bog Beasts *Frenzies *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Sharks *Skeletons *Spiders *Worgen *Worgs Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * It is possible to reach the backside of the Greymane Wall via exploiting the terrain. It is, however, quite empty, containing only a few token trees and hills before becoming flat, untextured landscape completely walled in by mountains. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Silverpine Forest Category:Forsaken territories